All Grown Up?
by Alexia-Felton
Summary: Ginny never expected that a new professor would turn her life upside down. And what happens when the new professor is supposedly her worst enemy?
1. My New Professor

**All Grown Up?**

  
  


My New Professor

  
  
**Summary:** Ginny never expected that a new professor would turn her life upside down. And what happens when the new professor is supposedly her worst enemy? Draco and Ginny Ship   
  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, except my character Peyton. The rest is the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling.   
  


******

  
  


**If you don't take me to Paris  
On a lover's getaway  
It's all right, it's all right  
If I'd rather wear your t-shirt  
Than a sexy negligee  
It's all right, it's all right  
Every dinner doesn't have to be candlelit  
It's kinda nice to know that it doesn't have to be  
  
  
Perfect  
Baby every little piece  
Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
Perfectly  
Love can be rough around the edges tattered at the seams  
But honey if it's good enough for you  
It's good enough for me  
  
  
If your mother doesn't like  
The way I treat her baby boy  
It's all right, it's all right  
If in every wedding picture  
My daddy looks annoyed  
It's all right, it's all right  
Don't you know that all the fairy tales tell a lie  
Real love and real life doesn't have to be   
  
  
You don't mind if I show up late for everything  
And when you lose your cool it's kinda cute to me  
Ain't it nice to know that we don't have to be  
**

  
  
-Sara Evans   
  


******************

  
  
Her red curls were pulled back into a loose ponytail, and strands fell down and circled her face. Freckles were scattered across the bridge of her nose, and many were piled on her pale arms. She pushed two trunks along side her as she ran towards the train station. In 10 minutes the train who be leaving, with or without her. She cursed silently, thinking of how it would be if the train cared even a spec about her very tight schedule. She didn't want to be late for her first day of seventh year.   
  
As she stepped into the busy station she made her way right towards Platform 9 and ¾. As she ran fast towards her destination, she collided with another student. This sent her flying back, sending her two trunks scattering over the entire floor. As she got back up on her knees she had no time to yell at the boy. After picking her things up she rushed towards the brick wall. She gingerly ran into it and disappeared, then soon reappeared to where she was supposed to be.   
  
She rushed up to the train and piled her luggage with all the other students. Forgetting that she didn't have her robes, she rushed to find a place to sit. She came to the last compartment and threw the door open. In it, her two bestfriends sat waiting for her.   
  
A girl with light blond hair smiled up to her. As she got up on her feet, she stood about a couple inch's taller then Ginny. Her skin was tanned, and her bright blue eyes twinkled it the sunshine. She wrapped her arms around Ginny, and she could smell the scent of the ocean.   
  
"Hey Peyton," Ginny said as she smiled up at the sweet girl in front of her. She had met Peyton at the end of her 5th year. They had gotten along right away, even thought they were so different. Peyton was the serious and loving one, while Ginny was laid back and funny. Peyton too was in Gryffindor, which made them even closer.   
  
Virginia smiled down at her other bestfriend who seemed to be looking threw pictures. His brown hair was grown out, and hung over his eyes. He was tall, about an inch taller then Peyton. Ginny had always loved Colin, for he was the only one to befriend her when the school that that she was the next Voldermort. Colin had his camera slung over his neck like always, and kept snapping pictures.   
  
He got up and gave Ginny a big bear hug. Her friends had always treated her with care and looked out for her, which she loved more then anything. Ginny sat down beside Peyton and across from Colin. The long ride to Hogwarts was pretty uneventful. Colin showed all his pictures from his trip to Paris, and Peyton talked on and on about how the water felt when she swam everyday in the ocean. Ginny didn't really have much to say, so all she did was sit back and smile as her friends talked about their cool adventures.   
  
She couldn't help but think back to the horrible summer she had, with the battle of Voldermort finally ended. She silently looked out the window as a tear carelessly flowed down her cheek. Many had died in the war, and suffered for her own safety.   
  
She shivered as she thought about what had happened on the final night, when she should have been the one to go. He had left, in hopes of protecting his entire family, but it had only led to his own death.   
  


********

  
  
She was late, and if she missed breakfast she would be a wreck for the rest of the day. It was something that happened to the Weasley family; maybe it had to do with all the food her mother had feed her when she's at home.   
  
As her feet ran down a deserted hallway, she tired to button up her blouse. Her skirt had already begun to make her itch, and her knee-high socks seemed to be falling down to her ankles. Her curls flew in every direction, and kept falling in her pale face, that contended eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara.   
  
As she flew around a corner, she ran into someone hard. Two strong arms wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall. Once she was stabilized on the ground, she looked up to thank her savior. She quickly jumped back as she noticed who it was. Standing proud with the famous smirk on his face was Draco Malfoy. His silver blond hair fell over his eyes, and was not slicked back as it had been the year before. His gray eyes bored into her own chocolate brown once.   
  
She began to get confused, for she knew she was in her seventh year. A smile slowly formed on her face, as she began to realize why he was here. She couldn't wait to tell everyone back home about it.   
  
"So you failed you're NEWT's and now you're back to torment us again Malfoy?"   
  
"That's Professor Malfoy to you sweetheart," he replied as his smirk grew bigger.   
  
Her face went pale and she tried to comprehend what he had just said. Her mouth was open, while her eye's bulging out of her head. A smirk was still on his face as he turned around to head in the direction she had just came from.   
  
Before he left her, he looked back and said, "It's not nice to gape at me Miss Weasley, I am now you're teacher." And with that he was gone.   
  
As soon as Malfoy had disappeared towards the dungeons, Peyton came out of the Great Hall with food in her hands. As she neared Ginny, she noticed the look of confusion on her face. Peyton handed the food to Ginny with much care, and a look of worry covered her face.   
  
"Malfoy…" was all Ginny could muster from her speechless mouth.   
  
"Hunny, he is are new Potions teacher. I really wanted to tell you before you found out by yourself."   
  
With that Peyton left, and headed towards the dungeons, for they had Potion's first. Ginny finally came to reality and ran to catch up with her. When they finally got there they sat down next to Colin, who seemed to be absorbed in a book. The classroom was full of students, but Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Ginny thought that maybe it had all been her imagination, but that thought was broken when Draco walked into the room. His hair was not slicked back as usual, and it hung over his eyes. He wore a robe that seemed expensive. He flicked his wand and notes appeared on the board. He soon gave them instructions to copy them down, which Ginny thought against it.   
  
She would just get the notes from Peyton or Colin later, so she pulled out a letter, and took her light blue quill and silver ink out from her bag. She would write a note to Harry, who was now traveling Japan. At the end of last year he had finally defeated the Dark Lord, and had proposed to Cho Chang.   
  
She had been heartbroken at the beginning, but who wouldn't be when you had a crush on them your entire life. She slowly knew in her heart that they could never be more then friends. He and Cho Chang were soul mates, and she would have to except that. She shrugged the thoughts of the final night out of her mind, but soon she couldn't any longer.   
  
_The rain was pouring down, and she stood still, catching everything she could with her lips. She hadn't realized he was watching her, as she began to turn around. She swung her body around faster and faster, until she fell down helplessly on the ground._   
  
_Tears began to fall from her eyes, even thought she didn't know why. She shed her tears for all those innocent souls that were lost in the final years. Even thought she couldn't hear a single sound, except the rain that gently feel from up above, she could feel their presence._   
  
_She didn't know how it had began, how she had began to do this odd magical thing. She could feel they're screaming, aching to tell her something. She heard something move behind her, and she roughly turned around. Harry stood there, looking deathly pale. He tried to say something, but nothing came out._   
  
_"It's time…"was all he managed to say._   
  
_A bolt of lighting shot from the sky, and she let out a hurling scream. It struck her, and she rose into the air. She felt funny, as thought something was behind sucked out of her. She opened her eyes to find red ones starring back at her. Blue and green lights sped past her, looking like all the stars were falling from the sky._   
  
_She sighed with relief as every emotion was sucked from out of her, knowing her time had come. She began to slowly close her heavy eyelids, but they burst open as she flew across the yard. Confusion filled her as she looked to where she had just been._   
  
_Tears fell from her eyes, as she saw the mess of red hair, and the lopsided grin telling her everything would be all right. She should have been there, not him. She began to feel the presence of the spirits again, them screaming at her. She had been wrong all along, they weren't anything but what she had always feared. They had been telling warning her, telling her she was to join them. She had been selfish, not thinking about anyone but herself. If you had told someone maybe he wouldn't be lying dead on the ground …._   
  
She felt the tear that had rolled onto her cheek in the reality, but soon couldn't control herself. Letting the tears take over her, she could feel all the eyes that were boring into her face and back. Draco got up, feeling overly sad for the young girl. As he got to her side, he yelled at the other students to mind there own business, as he led Ginny out of the class room.   
  
Draco let her cry, until she finally was all dried up. He lifted her head with his awfully warm finger, and gave her a slight smile. As soon as she saw his face, once more she burst into tears.   
  
"I'm sorry my face makes you cry Miss Weasley," he said as he dropped his half smile.   
  
"It's just," she tried to muster over her tears, "he had always smiled at me like that."   
  
Draco didn't bother asking whom she had been talking about, for he knew perfectly well. He had heard about the whole thing in the paper, it had been in there for weeks. He tried not to think of it much, for that very night was the night his father had died. He never had known why, his mother wouldn't think of talking about his dead father.   
  
"I do have to give you detention for the scene you put in my class Miss Weasley," he said in a whisper.   
  
She wiped her tears away, and gave him the best smile she could muster in the time she was in. She walked back to Peyton and Colin, who both gave her warm smiles, telling that they understood what she was going threw. Even though they said they did, she really knew they didn't. No one knew, even how hard they tried to.   
  
But she was wrong, because someone did know exactly how she felt. And soon destiny would help them find each other. Destiny has its ways, whether neither of them likes it or not.   
  


*******

  
  
A.N. Well, of course you know who the two people are at the end. Even thought Draco acted awfully nice in the last part of this chapter, it does not mean he has gone totally soft. He is a Malfoy, even if he doesn't like it. You are probably all wondering who died, well you'll just have to wait and see, and the lopsided grin doesn't mean it belongs to Ron Weasley. 


	2. Nightmares

**All Grown Up?**

  
  


Nightmares

  
  
**Summary:** Ginny never expected that a new professor would turn her life upside down. And what happens when the new professor is supposedly her worst enemy? Draco and Ginny Ship   
  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, except my character Peyton. The rest is the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling.   
  


*********

  
  


**And finally the silence  
Looking out, looking back across the sky  
Trying to find a meaning  
Knowing that I just left it all behind  
Still I smell a lingering softness  
Where did she go  
How did she go   
I wanna wanna know  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me  
  
  
Come on  
Without you I'll never feel the love inside of me  
Come on, you know that we belong  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Thinking back before her  
I never knew the meaning of alone  
Still the flag is feeling foreign  
I live the day to escape into a phone  
Speaking of a world not real then  
Where did she go  
How did she go  
I wanna wanna know  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me  
Cause shes sharp for kisses  
And my heart misses  
She's coming  
She's coming here to me  
I'm needing  
Desiring to kiss her now  
I'm living for her  
Breathing for her  
Singing for her fairytale  
** **-Ben Jelen**

  
  


*******

  
  
The day had finally came, the one that she would be serving detention with Draco Malfoy. She wasn't that scared of what he would do, for he had been an all right teacher the whole week. Maybe he was just waiting to pounces on her while in detention. Most of her brothers would probably die if they were in his shoes and he was in Ginny's.   
  
She ran down to the Great Hall. She would be late for breakfast for the third time this week. She seemed to be having more and more nightmares each night. This intended that she was up half the night trying to calm herself down. She was the only one who knew, for the rest were sound asleep in the middle of the night.   
  
When she ran into the Great Hall, she searched for her two friends, but couldn't seem to find them. She sat down next to a couple people she did not know and began to fill her plate. While she was eating, her fellow students began to leave the Great Hall, and rush to their classes.   
  
When she was the only one left, she finally got up and left for the dungeons. She knew she was late, but Malfoy never seemed to get there on time either. But as she neared the classroom, she heard the cold voice of Draco Malfoy asking everyone where she was.   
  
She rushed towards the door, and swung it open. The whole classes eyes were plastered onto her, and she let out a little giggle. Malfoy glared at her to sit down before he blew up. She quickly took her seat in between Colin and Peyton.   
  
As the class began, they were supposed to make a Mind reader Potion. Both Colin and Ginny scrambled up to get the ingredients, while Peyton seemed to be in a daze. Once everything was set, they began to cut all the ingredients and place them in.   
  
"Peyton, what's wrong? You've been in a daze the whole morning," Colin asked looking a little too worried about his best friend.   
  
"Nothing," she responded stubbornly. Ginny let out another giggle, as Colin gave a little blush. Peyton then glanced at Ginny, and mouthed that she would tell her later.   
  
Once the silver fog began to rise from their potion they knew they had completed it. They finally had completed one without any explosion. Malfoy slowly went around to pick up the potions. Once he was at the front of the class he began to explain how they worked.   
  
"This potion will only work if two people drink it at the same time. Of course, you will not be able to see both of their most secret thoughts, for it would mix them up. The memory which is the strongest, meaning it is the happiest one, or the saddest one, will be the one you will be able to see. Class dismissed."   
  
Before Ginny could get out of the classroom, Malfoy called for her. As she walked toward him, he didn't give her a smirk or anything, his face was expressionless. He motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk, and she cautiously took it.   
  
"Do not forget about your detention tonight Miss Weasley. Do not be late, it starts at exactly 7."   
  
He did not have anything more to say to her, so she quickly got up and left the room. He watched her walk away from the classroom, swaying her hips. A little smile came on to his face, but it disappeared as fast as it had come. He could not forget he was a Malfoy, and she was a Weasley. Not only that, but she was his student also.   
  
He broke out of his daydream as he heard someone clear their throat in front of him. The girl gave him a seductive smile, as she looked him up and down.   
  
"Hello Professor Malfoy," she said as blush formed on her cheeks.   
  
"Hello Miss…" but before he could finish, she had her lips on his.   
  


**********

  
  
Ginny slowly walked down to the dungeons, trying to prepare herself for the detention. She did not have a clue to what he was going to make her do. As she walked into the classroom, she found him sitting at the desk with his head in his hands.   
  
As she neared him, she cleared her throat. Draco gave a little jump back, and she let out a giggle. Once he knew it was only Miss Weasley, he calmed down. She gingerly sat down in the chair in front of him, and sat in silence. A few minutes past before anyone said anything.   
  
"Miss Weasley, we will be trying out your Mind Reader potion tonight as detention. Run along and grab it from the cabinet."   
  
Ginny ran to retrieve the potion, while her heart paced fast and hard. She didn't want him to see her darkest secrets. Her hands where clammy and sweaty as she passed the potion towards him. He took it and took a sip, before handing it back to her. She too took a little sip and soon the room began to spin.   
  
Once everything had settled down, she realized that they weren't in the classroom anymore. She franticly looked around for her professor, but he was nowhere to be found.   
  
The room she was in, was dark. Only two torches stood on the walls on each side. A broken table stood in the middle of the small room. She heard a sniffling sound, and slowly walked toward were it had came from. A little boy, around the age of 5 sat was pressed up against the wall. He was rocking back and forth, as tears fell from his grey eyes. His eyes turned up to face her, as though he knew she was there.   
  
Soon they fell off her as the door swung open. In walked the man she had most feared, Lucius Malfoy. He slowly walked toward the little boy and began taunting him, but she couldn't hear for he talked in whisper. The boy began to cry once more, but this time the old man kicked him hard in the side. He doubled over, and let out a cry of pain.   
  
Ginny gasped as she saw the boy. This made Lucius Malfoy turn his head, and look start at her. He slowly walked over, with an outstretched arm. She quietly moved back, but soon hit the cold stonewall. He still moved toward her. His fingers were just about to brush against her nose, but the boy burst out into tears again.   
  
He turned his attention to the young boy, and started to curse at him. Once more he kicked him in the side, but this time the boy did nothing. He kicked him once more before turning and leaving out the door. Before he stepped out of the door, he looked right to her and told her she was lucky with his eyes.   
  
She looked down at the little boy who was now smiling up at her, telling her thank you. He had just saved her life, and she didn't even know who he was. Then she caught a look at his silver blond hair and pale skin. She let out a gasp, as thought she could not believe that it could have been him.   
  
The room began to spin again, and she flew across the floor. When she opened her eyes, she found that she was in the potions classroom again. Malfoy was glaring at her, his hands in fists. He roughly picked her up from the ground by her robes. A small tear fell from her eye, as he tighten his grip.   
  
"I told you to get out, but you did not listen," he yelled in her face.   
  
Sweat began to accumulate on her face, and she felt a little dazed. She noticed he held onto his side, the same way the little boy had been. Once she was placed back on the ground, she gently touched her fingers on where he was hurt. He froze, as he heard her muter a spell. As fast as the spell had worked, was as fast as the pain had left.   
  
He stumbled back, wondering how she had done that. Her face was pale, and black circles were under her eyes. She quickly turned around and ran out the door as fast as her tired feet could carry her. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew is that she wanted to get away. Her mind told her not to rest, but her body told her to.   
  
She soon realized that she had made her way out to the lake. Tears soon began to mix with the sweat that was already plastered on her face.   
  
"Why couldn't I have saved him? Why hadn't it worked! He would still be here, and alive!"   
  
She was so out of breath that she stumbled to the ground, and fell into a peaceful sleep. Not to long after she had began to sleep, her nightmares came once more.   
  
_He lay on the ground, only a few breaths coming in and out of him. She ran towards him, telling him to stay with her. She slowly placed her hands gently on his heart, where she felt it losing its warmth. She muttered the words she had been practicing for as long as she could remember.   
  
Sweat began to form on her forehead as she tried desperately to wake him up. It wasn't working, but she still would give up. Once more the lightning struck, sending him up in the sky. She tried to reach for him, trying to make it stop.   
  
Tears made her vision blurry as he screamed for help, but no one to help him. The life began to get sucked out of him, as he looked down as the girl. He mouth that she would be all right. Soon his chocolate brown turned black, and his red hair began to disappear.   
  
She let out a scream, telling him to not let go. To stay with her, or she would never be the same. But in seconds all that was left was a little piece of his shoe._   
  
"Miss Weasley, wake up. It's only a dream. Please wake up," he said as he held the small girl that was still screaming and crashing around. She seemed to be stuck in her dream.   
  
He quickly picked her up and ran towards the Hospital Wing, where she could finally be given a dreamless potion. It was his fault, if he hadn't yelled at her she would have been safely tucked into her bed. He slammed his fist against the wall, thinking of all he had put her threw.   
  
But it hadn't been his fault at all, and maybe now she would get some sleep at night with the dreamless potions. Her nightmares wouldn't give up though, they would fight the potion as hard as they could.   
  


******

  
  
AN: Well there's another chapter in my story! Who was the girl that kissed Malfoy? And I'm sorry but I still can't tell you who died. And how did the mind reader potion turn into real life? Until next time! Ta-ta for now.   
  
Firepixie0071: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! I am sorry but I can't tell you would died yet, you'll just have to continue to read and find out.   
  
shamrock rocker: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you like this next chapter, and I'll get on the next as soon as I can.   
  
silverstar0011: Thanks for your comment. I can't tell you who died yet, so you'll just have to read more!   
  
Wizzabee: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter also.   
  
xi-swt-tearz-ix: Thanks for reading and your great comment. And you'll find about what happened on the night in the coming chapters. Thanks for your great comment also.   
  
DracosFavourite: I will, and thanks for reading and reviewing.   
  
Thanks for all who reviewed and all who read my story!   
  



	3. Becoming Reality

**All Grown Up?**

  
  


Becoming Reality

  
  
**Summary:** Ginny never expected that a new professor would turn her life upside down. And what happens when the new professor is supposedly her worst enemy? Draco and Ginny Ship   
  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, except my character Peyton. The rest is the wonderful work of J.K. Rowling.   
  


*********

  
  


**I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
I'll tell you that  
But if I didn't say it  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
Where's the sense in that?  
  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were  
  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
  
I know I left too much mess  
And destruction to come back again  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of 'It's over'  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense  
  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
  
And when we meet  
As I'm sure we will  
All that was the  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on  
  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
  
-Dido  
**

*******

  
  
October came quickly, as did the new Quidditch season. Ginny was now the Gryffindor seeker for Harry was gone, even though she wasn't even half as good as him. Her red curls blew fiercely in the wind as she crossed the Quidditch pitch.   
  
She was early, an hour or so. Then the game between Slytherin and Gryffindor would be starting. She had always came early, for her excitement didn't want to sit down and be calm. She loved to just fly around and be alone in the sky. She grasped her broom with both hands, and slowly kicked off the ground. No sooner did she get out into the sky, did she spot someone else. She was taken back, not that she was surprised to see another human being, but that it was flying in her time.   
  
She couldn't see who it was for she was too far away, but she knew he had natural talent. The wind picked up his hair, which kept falling on his pale face. His moves were gently and silent as he played with the air. It seemed as though he was replaying a game in his head, one she thought was familiar.   
  
That's when it hit her; it was the first games she had finally realized her love for quidditch. But this game had been different then the others. It was an intense one, all students had been anticipating the final catch of the snitch. But all that had came from the waiting was disappointment. Glory for the opposite team, and murder for the team that she had been cheering for. It was the first game Gryffindor did not win, but Slytherin did. She had only been cheering for Gryffindor because Harry and Ron were on the team. Without them on it, she would have most defiantly been cheering for Slytherin.   
  
Soon she recognized the silver blond hair, which continued to fall over his face. He looked as though he was relaxed. He hadn't talked to her in private since that night in the classroom. The only words that came out of his mouth in front of her were either questions or instructions in class.   
  
He hadn't been the only one acting strangely. Peyton hardly ate, and if she did, she would throw up afterwards. Ginny had tried to find out what was bothering her for many days, but soon learned that she would never know. Colin wasn't much help either, he was normally siding with Peyton, telling Ginny she should lay off. She brought her attention back to Malfoy, who continued to fly.   
  
Maybe he saw her, maybe he didn't. Even if he did, he didn't let on that he knew she was there. She flew around a few times, pretending he wasn't there. Every time she looked at him, she was reminded of the potion they had made.   
  
The dream that she had experienced in class had came back many nights. Every time the little boy was the same, but the things that happened where different. She couldn't stand letting the little boy be beat by the old man. Time after time, the little boy had saved her, taking another beating to his side.   
  
She had thought about going back to Malfoy and telling him. She knew better, for she thought he would probably throw her into another detention for bring it up.   
  
She shook the thought out of her, and realized that most of her teammates had arrived and Draco was long gone. She slowly descended and went into the change room. She soon meet with her fellow teammate, Velvet Bellamont. They had always been good friends, but Peyton didn't seem to like her.   
  
She greeted the blacked haired girl with a warm smile. Velvet was as tall as Peyton, if not taller. Velvet returned the smile with a encouraging look. She knew her teammates would help her as much as they could to get a victory out of this game.   
  
This would be the first year without the famous Harry Potter. The whole team seemed to be scared, there was even a little 4th year crying in the corner of the change room. Their new captain, Harmony Johnson, said it was time to go and everyone started out onto the field.   
  
Students cheered as both teams crowded out onto the field. All the house colors were flowing in the wind, as their fellow students cheered for their favorite team. Ginny began to get nervous, as she quickly searched for her best friends. Before she could find them, a person flew down beside her, which happened to be Velvet.   
  
"Listen, don't get nervous. You will be as great as Harry, maybe even better," with that she flew back to her respected place on the field.   
  
As the snitch, bluger's and quafle's where let out, she let out a sigh. She had a lot to life up to, being that Harry had won the House Cup last year. Before she knew it, Slytherin was up by 20 points. She quickly looked around for the small gold snitch, but couldn't seem to find it anywhere. The wind whipped her curls in her face, blocking her view.   
  
James Blake, the Slytherin seeker, was doing the same. She finally spotted it flickering behind him, and charged for it. Her broom was old, so she didn't go as fast as many of the other quidditch players, but she still had hope.   
  
James noticed that she had gone for it, and was tailing behind, but soon caught up. They were neck in neck, speeding forward. She glared at him, as he did the same to her. She could feel the wind as she tried to catch her breath. She reached out her arm, and could fell the flickering wing on her index finger. Without knowing it, a bluger was directed directly at her, and smash her right in the left side. She lost her breath, and flew right off her broom.   
  
She could hear the gasping in the crowd, and desperately tried to call out for help. As she fell, she clutched her side. It ached in pain, and her head began to pound. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling the ground coming closer and closer. From the height that she fell, and the aching that the bluger had caused, she could be seriously damaged.   
  
She had been to the St. Mungo's Hospital, and she did not want to go back. She had never been a patient there, but he had. She had watched him in the morning all the way to the night, hoping he would wake up. He never did, and all those long hours in there where wasted.   
  
Just before she tombled to the ground, two strong arms caught her. She desperately tried to open her eyes, and thank him, but all her strength was drained out of her. He silently whispered soothing words to her as she slowly fell to sleep.   
  


*********

  
  
"Gin Hunny, are you up?" A concerned voice said.   
  
When Ginny opened her eyes, she saw Peyton and Colin looking sick and worried next to her. They both threw their arms around her, but had to pull them away when Ginny's side began to hurt again. Their eyes were red and puffy, and Peyton was not looking groomed at all.   
  
"We were so worried, Madame Pomfrey said that you could've been seriously injured if Malfoy didn't catch you," Peyton said.   
  
Ginny's throat began to get dry as she heard his name. She would have never guessed he would have been her savior. All that had happened, she wouldn't have thought he would even come close to her. She tried to forget, and smiled up at her friends.   
  
Peyton signaled for Colin to leave, and as quick as she had made it, he was off. Before he left, he gave Ginny a gently kiss to her cheek. Peyton stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and slowly walked over to her side. She nervously looked down to her hands, and hesitantly tried to get her words out.   
  
"I kissed Malfoy, but he pushed me off. He told me he had no feelings for me, and that I was his student. I was so embarrassed Ginny," she said while tears began to fall from her eyes.   
  
Ginny sat in silence as she listened to her friend talk and cry. She still has no clue what Peyton saw in him, but she knew her friend was crushed. After Peyton left she soon fell back asleep.   
  
Soon she was finally able to leave, and made her way down to the Great Hall for dinner. She was so hungry, and filled her plate with tons of food. She felt eyes on her, and she quickly looked up to find a dark haired boy looking at her.   
  
When he noticed she had caught his gaze, he gave her a cute smile, which showed off his dimples. Peyton caught sight and let a small laugh. She knew instantly who it was, and that he had tried to get Ginny's attention since the start of the year. His name was Keith McLean, and he was a 7th year Ravenclaw. Peyton nudged her elbow into Ginny's side, to prevent her from staring.   
  
"Who is he…" Ginny said in a sly voice, while her cheeks turned pink.   
  
"Keith McLean, he has been after you since September," Peyton said but shut up as he made his way over to the table. He walked with grace, and confidence. His brown hair was shaggy and hung down to the nape of his neck. It flared out at the end, making it look like wings. His skin was tanned, and his body built. He was much taller then Ginny, around 6 feet.   
  
"Hey Miss Virginia," he said as he approached the table where she sat. He roughly sat down next to Peyton and gave her a polite smile.   
  
"Her Keith," she said as red creped onto her cheeks.   
  
"I was wondering if you want go to Hogsmade with me this Saturday," his face stayed cool and relaxed, as though he did this sort of thing all the time. She didn't know if she should accept the invitation or not, lately she has been having mixed feelings. He was cute, so she decided to give it a go.   
  
"That would be great Keith," she said as she gave him a big smile.   
  
As he walked away, she starred after him. He wasn't the only guy that seemed to be noticing her lately, but she still felt special. She couldn't figure out if they were just going on a date, or boyfriend and girlfriend. As she continued to stare, he turned back around and winked at her.   
  
"So what did I miss?" Colin said as he ran towards them, from just entering the Great Hall. The girls burst out laughing, as Colin sat down next to Peyton confused.   
  
"Well, an adorable boy just asked our little Gin out!" Peyton said as she nudged Colin in the stomach and pointed to where he sat with his back facing them. When she noticed she hurt him, she gave a small peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.   
  
Ginny let out a small sigh as she watched her two bestfriends. Colin was so in love with Peyton, people would have to be blind not to notice.   
  
"Well I'm going to get some rest, I'm awfully tired," Ginny said as she got up and picked her potions paper up.   
  
"See you later Ginny," they called out together as she walked out of the Great Hall.   
  
She hadn't thought about going to bed, but leaving for the lake. She found comfort in sitting near it and looking up at the stars in the night sky. The grass was damp, since there had been a little shower of rain just before. As she neared the lake she notice a figure sitting in her place.   
  
She wasn't going to stand for this, and was about to tell them to go away when she noticed who it was. Draco Malfoy sat on the edge of the water, lazily looking up at the stars. She was about to leave, when he caught her standing there.   
  
"Care to join me Miss Weasley," he said gently.   
  
She sat right down next to him, not trying to seem nervous. They sat in silence, enjoying the water and fresh air. She didn't want to ask him about anything that had been happening lately. She wouldn't dare ask him about what happened with Peyton, it would humiliate him as well as her friend. He was the first to talk, but without down towards her.   
  
"You've been experiencing the mind reader potion in your dreams," he said calmly.   
  
She was speechless, out of all the things she would have expected him to say, that was the last. She looked at him with confusion, but he never looked her way. She was about to respond by asking how he knew, but he cut her off.   
  
"It isn't fiction anymore Virginia, it's reality. Every time you go back into that memory, you are going back into time."   
  
With that said he got up and slowly walked towards the castle. He walked in the doorway, but didn't leave it until she slowly made her way inside. He couldn't let what had happened that night happen again.   
  


********

  
  
AN:Da-da-dom! So I have brought a few more characters into the story, Keith and Velvet. Velvet will be playing a bigger role in the coming chapters. I'm sorry this chapter was so late, but this week has been busy! Now it's spring break, so I will try to write as much as I can!   
  
Thank you to all who read and who reviewed my story!   
  
**dropped rose:**Maybe it's Ron, maybe it's not. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for you review. dropped rose   
  
**Firepixie0071:**He may seem nicer, but he has grown up alot. You will find out more to why he has changed, and there will be some mean moments. He is a Malfoy afterall. Thanks for reading and reviewing!   
  
**DracosFavourite:**Thanks for reviewing, and I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out.   
  
**amanda21:**Thanks for you review, and know you know who kissed Malfoy!   
  
**silverstar0011:**Sorry it was so short, I hope you liked this longer one. I will try not to make them so short next time. Thanks for you review and reading my story!   
  
**xi-swt-tearz-ix:**Now you know who kissed Malfoy. Thanks for you review, and I hope you like this chapter! 


End file.
